Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and more particularly to a system and method to monitor contact joint integrity in information handling systems.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In various information handling systems, contacts between circuit board pads and electronic components connectors, such as ball grid array (BGA) assemblies used to mount integrated circuits (ICs or chips), may be realized using solder joints. Such solder joints and/or other types of connections may be subject to mechanical stress after initial testing, during assembly, and/or during an operational lifetime of an information handling system. The mechanical stress (or other factors) may lead to degradation of the joined contacts, for example, as a result of micro-fractures in solder joints. The degradation of joined contacts in an information handling system may be difficult to detect and/or predict.